Awkward Encounter
by kiravivaldi
Summary: Kaho encounters an accident for bumping her head into a light post and just when she gets conscious, she starts to act like Len but worse! Will Len survive the severe female side of his persona?
1. Opening Ceremony

**Disclaimer: **Simple, I do not own any La Corda D'Oro product aside from this selection. Rightfully, we all know it is owned by Yuki Kure and Koei.

**Author's Note: **Constructive reviews are much appreciated. This is my first so please read and review . Be gentle if it sucks. :P TEEHEE

And please do take note, I can't help but be a hiatus writer , so I apologize in advance if I left you short :P XD

Title: Awkward Encounter(s)

Summary: Kaho and Len are to play a duet for the Seiso Academy's upcoming School Festival. Kaho encounters an accident for bumping her head into a light post and just when she gets conscious, she starts to act like Len but worse? Will Len survive the severe female side of his persona?

* * *

**Chapter I : Opening Ceremony **

_Kahoko's POV_

Months have passed after the last selection. I see time flying so fast I barely notice what's happening except for the music in me. I've been working out on my violin this previous summer despite of the heavy tragedy I went through when the magic violin's strings broke. Thanks to the people surrounding me I braced myself through out.

For now, I can pretty much say I'm an amateur, but the echelon of one's ability cannot be judged on normal perspective, because when my fingers start playing, everything comes from the heart.

And now that vacation's over, here we are as juniors already…..

_Normal POV_

"Kaho! Why are you still spacing out there, you better leave or you'll be late on your first day!" her mom shouted.

"Ah!". She glanced over her Seiko wrist watch and there were only 5 minutes left before the gates would close. Hurryingly grabbing for her violin and bag she bid goodbye.

"Sorry 'bout that Mom." she rubbed the back of her head. "I'll be going now" she waved with a smile.

Dashing as fast as she could, she remembered why she spaced out earlier..

When she remembered Tsukimori-kun..

He may have said many harsh words that affected her but she had to agree that his music opened her admiration to violin. The times they shared when they played violin together… Especially that beautiful night for Schubert's _Ave Maria. _

She grinned to herself while remembering those scenes then reality struck her just as she suddenly heard the honking of cars.

_Agh 3 minutes, _she glanced at the ticking watch. Shaking her head to brush off her contemplations, she stopped to catch her breath. While puffing a familiar black vehicle slowed down beside her. Assuming it was Yunoki-senpai, Hino stopped to greet just as the window started lowering. When she saw a handsome face with cerulean blue hair, she already expected Tsukimori-kun's stoic look.

"Hino-san, I suggest you enter the car now since we're almost late." he explained coldly.

Hino waved her hands to him confirming she was alright. Though apparently not, since her sweat drops were seen. Hino though it would be vexing for Tsukimori as she tried reasoning out.

"Ne, daijobu Tsukimori-kun." she answered politely. "It's a few blocks near anyway.", she reasoned out.

Hino tried to avoid the icy aura in him assuming things would go sore. They weren't that comfortable to each other in the previous year. Even if their attitudes were totally opposite they had good chemistry with their perceptions to music.

Tsukimori cleared out, "If you don't ride with me now we'd both be late" grimacing sternly. Hino gave up to his contortions.

"Ah, hai..I understand.", she replied sheepishly. Entering the car, Hino sighed as she positioned herself and her stuff on the leather car seat.

As the automobile started running, Tsukimori glancing at her worn out expression bluntly handed his handkerchief. "It's not good to look muddled especially on the school's opening ceremony." he answered.

Surprised by his sudden actions, Hino smiled weakly. "I can manage but no thanks Tsukimori-kun.", she replied. Hino blushed shades of red with his unexpected intentions though unnoticed. _Why on earth would he lend me his handkerchief as if it was nothing.. _At the same time the blue-haired man also wondered to himself the same thought. Hino started running down her fingers to straighten those messed up locks of crimson hair. The smell of her strawberry shampoo caught Tsukimori's attention as he exhaled uneasily.

To break the silence, Hino started the conversation, "So how did your summer go Tsukimori-kun?" she asked .

Tsukimori gazed at his violin and answered, "The usual. Music tours with my parents and violin practice." Hino nodded in response to his statement.

Bemused why he always acted like an introvert Hino always attempted conversing with him causally. "As expected from a superb violinist like you.", she stated honestly with a warm smile.

"How have you been doing with your violin these days anyway." he asked with a hint of interest though still coldly.

"Ah…nothing much. Also worked out practicing and I attended a summer workshop while I was at it." she answered modestly.

"Good to hear. Let's just expect Kanazawa's incoming tasks and assignments for the music festival's preparations since we're gonna be at hand again. " he explained while sighing . Hino could not understand why Tsukimori dislikes it when he is an outstanding musician himself.

The car finally arrives at the academy just as the gates were about to be closed. Both got off the vehicle grabbing their bags and violin cases.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you then." Hino said as they were about to head for their respective departments. Tsukimori nodded as he set foot.

Spying from behind, an unseen Amou has been spying between the two violinists still persisting of writing her article on "Violin Romance."

"Aha! So it is true, the redhead and ice prince hooking up together!" Amou shouted hastily. Everyone eyed their direction just when Hino compulsively dragged her aside cupping her mouth.

Hino, half irked and embarrassed reasoned out, "Amou-san, how many times do I have to tell you! There's nothing between us. We're just friends..well, still in the progress."

"Ho ho ho. How can you say that when it was so apparent he offered you a ride." Amou smirked teasingly.

"We were both gonna be late, I had no choice." she reasoned out. "I can't believe it, you went that far into stalking huh." Hino running her nose bridge in disbelief.

"Oh come on, I'm your friend aren't I? You can trust me." Amou smiled as she whacked Hino's shoulder gently.

Hino gave out a faint laughter after hearing Amou's words. "You're right. Just… don't overdo things ridiculously as a journalist." she said while grinning. Suddenly a public announcement was made;

"_May I please call your attention, to all General Ed. and Music students please proceed to the Academy grounds. And as for the freshmen, please stay for the matriculation ceremony after the opening service."_

"We better get going or Yagami-sensei might be there scolding again." Amou stated.

The girls headed for the school grounds just as Hino also saw her two best friends, Nao and Miyo.

"Kaho-chan! We missed you!" Miyo hugging her cheerfully.

"How have you been?" Nao asked smiling.

Hino patted their shoulders enjoying the warm welcome by her two best buds. The girls proceeded to the grounds just as the ceremony started. After a few parts of the service, there was a special introduction held for the music representatives of the academy. Kanazawa with high spirits walked forward as he took the floor.

"We are all aware that Seiso has been selecting music students to participate the yearly concours event, though surprisingly last school year the headmaster selected two Gen. Ed students who also showed amazing musical prowess in their participation. So as I call your names, please come forward and give a brief introduction." Kanazawa explained.

"So shall we start with the lower years..Shimizu Keiichi from the Music Department.".

As usual, the sleepy but cute cellist slowly proceeded to stage and uttered drowsily, "I am….Shimizu Keiichi from …class II-B. I play the…cello…" . His head was falling unfocusedly as he finished his last words, "…That is all. Thank you..". The freshmen found his acts childish but cute, especially when the first year girls started giggling.

"Ok, thank you Shimizu." Kanazawa answered while rubbing his head sheepishly for the child's actions. "Next we have Fuyumi Shoko from the same department".

The short-haired timid girl walked up to the stage with her head bowed down. "_Ohayo minna.._ My name is Fuyumi Shoko and I am from class II-A. I play the flute." immediately bowing down as she finished her words.

Suddenly, in the audience, the ever mischievous Amou muttered to Kahoko, " Is it me, or do I just see some chemistry between those two? This calls for another Nami investigation!" smirking playfully. Kahoko was taken aback at the journalist's statement, "Nami-san, you're just making things up." she laughed forcefully. But when she looked once again at the two quiet musicians..She just had to agree. "Ok, you may be right but don't treat them just how you treat Tsukimori-kun and I with that Violin Romance thingamajig." Hino reprimanding honestly. "They are our _kouhai _..I'm just being a helpful _sempai _ here." she smirked. "Nah, don't worry Kahoko. Those two are different." Winking back and trying to sound convincing. _Well..I can't stop you now since you are a journalist. _Kahoko musing while grinning back at Amou.

"Then from the juniors, let's have Tsukimori Len still from the same department." Kanazawa continued.

The usual Tsukimori Len, oblivious to the crowd gazing at his cool aura, stepped forward to stage. "I am Tsukimori Len from class III-A. I play violin and have been attending the concours since freshman." After hearing those words the crowd wowed. Just by the looks of his meticulous appearance the famous blue-haired prodigy was indeed exceptional at sight but not that friendly when it came to socializing.

"So Kaho-chan, are you guys dating?" Mio asking teasingly with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's like you guys went out or something." Nao agreeing with what Mio said.

Kahoko was left flabbergasted.. Why do people keep thinking that they have something between Tsukimori._ Here we go again, _Hino thought while her palm rested on her forehead.

"Let me get this straight, we may be the only violin participants but there's nothing going on, okay? You can't just give blunt speculations. I can say that we're just schoolmates. He doesn't even open up his emotions and he avoids fellowship." Hino explained while pouting.

"Have you forgotten..?" Amou mentioned. "The time he personally invited you to watch his performance that very evening?" she sneered.

Hino quite blushed after hearing that.."We-well..I-" though she was cut off as her name was called .

"Hino Kahoko from the General Education department." Kanazawa declared.

Not noticing her surroundings, Hino shot back to reality as she quickly headed to stage.

"Hello everyone, I am Hino Kahoko from class III-B. I play the violin though I'm still a beginner. Thank you and please take care of me. " bowing down civilly to the students.

Some of the audience started murmuring_:_

"_So this is the selected Gen. Ed. student participating the concours…." ._

"_She must be that good to reach Tsukimori's level….."_

"_But she said she's only a beginner. Trying to act all humble huh.."_

"_She looks like an amateur.." _

Hino, getting used to the public critiques and judgments ignored it with a sigh and proceeded next beside Tsukimori. She noticed his eyes were half-lidded and arms folded across while the program continued. Contemplating back to what Amou mentioned a while back had her staring blankly…

_I have to keep those feelings to myself or else things might get worse..Tsukimori might end up being uncomfortable again. Amou ridiculing over that issue and the school spreading nonsensical rumors.. I just have to be more open-minded this time.._

Hearing Tsuchiura's ending statement she anticipated his welcome as he stood next beside Hino.

"Oi Hino, so how are things going?" he asked.

"I'm good. Had a lot of violin training this summer and I can see that you've been working out with your soccer.", gesturing her chin to point at his manly stature while grinning.

Tsuchiura laughed weakly. "Nah, not really. I was into Chopin the whole summer also playing." He answered.

"You never get tired of Chopin do you?" Hino giggled.

Tsuchiura nodded while waiting for the rest of his senior recitalists to be called in front.

As Azuma Yunoki and Hihara Kazuki proceeded respectively to stage, everyone finally applauded loudly for the musicians. Hino on the other hand was spacing out once again..

_Whew, starting my first day at school again.. this is going be a long day, _Hino sighed at the thought at the same time a lingering spark of happiness came up to her since she knew she could be with _them _again.

**_A/N : Thanks for reading! I really need your reviews more on my writing and a bit on the flow of the story. thanks again and much love! XD _**


	2. School Anniversary

**Author's Note : **Sorry for the delayed chapter, especially to _**Hercolanium**_**.** XD I am in need of constructive reviews although I really appreciate those who complimented my novice writing :)) I'm not sure though whether I'd begin w/ the story's conflict for the next chap. xD That's all, please do review. Thank you. Enjoy. :

**Chapter 2 : School Anniversary**

_Normal POV_

After some weeks of the school's opening ceremony, things were still as usual. Hino improving her violin playing. Amou pestering Hino and Tsukimori on the Violin Romance development. Hino conversing with the aloof violinist every now and then. Tsuchiura scolding at Tsukimori for being insensitive, especially to Hino. Tsukimori at his violin practice every day. Azuma enjoying teasing Hino while Kazuki still treating Hino like a good _kouhai. _

Students have remained vigilant to the High School's system, however; Seisou has been preparing an unannounced event for this year's institutional anniversary. Kanazawa, Oosaki and the rest of the faculty are certain in making the event possible, since it is a first time school anniversary celebration combined with the school festival, significantly, in honor of their guest; founder of the institute and renowned international musician, Mr. Satsuki Watanabe.

The teachers have gathered for a faculty meeting on the matter whether they should clarify further amends before officially announcing the event.

"I think it's time the students have to be informed." Kaname Miura mentioned, the school principal.

Everyone nodded in agreement except for the long-haired man sat still staring at Kaname. Everyone in the room noticed this and gave him auspicious looks.

"Tell us your thoughts Kanazawa" Kaname said politely.

Kanazawa sighed "There's one thing we haven't confirmed before we can even announce this." he straightened his tie.

"We've prepared the arrangements, the assigned tasks per department. What else is not there?" Kaname asked.

"You're forgetting that our beloved founder is a musician." he spoke.

One instructor from the Gen. Ed. Department, Minato Kirika, gave him a '_Well, obviously' _face. Truth be told, some teachers weren't fond of Kanazawa's frank and idle behavior. Despite his commendable teaching skills in music as a former opera singer, he lacks his own ethics.

"There hasn't been one particular assignment given to the students of the music department. Watanabe-san will be anticipating his nephew, Haruma Watanabe from the freshmen Music Department, to be participa–"

"Getting one-sided again, _neh _Kanazawa?" snapped another teacher from the Gen. Ed. Dep't. A few teachers laughed mockingly towards Kanazawa's statement.

Kanazawa ignored the invectives. "You didn't even let me finish." he answered coolly.

"What then huh? You want to situate a Philharmonic performance to impress Watanabe-san!" Minato's voice rising. Oosaki immediately took action seizing his fellow teacher to start a commotion, however; the rest of the Music Ed. Teachers started reprimanding the Gen Ed. Teachers, while the others were blaming Kanazawa. The principal, disappointed by the adult's immature actions banged the table as he stood up.

"I will not allow such comportment for everyone to carry responsibility for this event! Teachers from the Gen. Ed. Dep't, if you find it tiring to bear with the school's yearly tradition of having music concours then quit teaching here!" Kaname yelled throughout the room, good enough for them to understand. "And you, Hiroto Kanazawa, at least have the decency to improve your cordiality with the faculty." he added.

Minato exhaled to his gall as he stood up and bowed facing to the principal and to Kanazawa. " I apologize for what I've said earlier Kaname-san. Forgive me Kanazawa for not bearing with you." he replied. The other teachers followed standing up and acting contrite towards the principal and the music organizer. Kaname sat down, a sign that meant that the meeting was still unfinished with Kanazawa nodding at his fellow teachers.

"Kanazawa, please continue." Kaname requested. Kanazawa proceeded, "As I was saying.. *ehem* I cited earlier Watanabe-san's nephew since he too is a skilled musician like his Uncle. It's not that I'm highlighting him as the center of attraction but apparently since he is a relative, it will be more reverential for his presence."

"Good point Hiroto. We'll consult Haruma-san as a final groundwork in advance to the school pronouncement." Kaname agreed. "So for the rest of the teachers, I want the adjustments fixed as soon as possible." He added. Each person stood and bowed for adjourning the meeting as they left the room.

_3:10 PM, _Kanazawa scanned his watch. He had time to see his two favorite violinists before the dismissal. He grinned at the thought of arranging them for a duet, laughing quietly to himself by the window pane.

_**Len POV**_

"Tsukimori-san, Kanazawa sensei has called for you." My English teacher spoke while writing subject-verb agreements on the chalk board. _What does he want now?, _I supposed boringly, leaving my pen on the desk. I arrived at his office with him greeting me a very content smile. _Crazy teacher_, I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing. What brings me here anyway?" I asked him with hopes I would be leaving soon.

"Just to inform you in advance, you will be performing with Hino Kahoko this coming school festival. " he mentioned excitedly.

_Ah. No wonder you're smiling like a lunatic, _I thoughtraising my right eyebrow_. _It's just becoming so obvious that everyone wants to pair me up with Hino. It's not that I find it annoying being with her, but I don't like the fact that these people want to involve Hino and I in an unnecessary 'Violin Romance' nonsense. To think that she might even be the one to find this as a nuisance since my taciturnity can make her sad sometimes.

"Should we be practicing soon?" I asked in concern.

"No need to rush. The event will begin in a few months anyway. You two should sort things out." He replied as he walked forward beside me.

"Shall I tell her about this then?"

He shook his head. "That will be my responsibility. Please call Hino to my office. That will be all." he finished , seating himself comfortably on his seat.

"_Stureshimasu." _I bid before turning my back.

"Ah, and one more thing Tsukimori." he held. "No hard feelings on this."

I faced him giving him a weak smile. "Why should I?" I snickered as I exited his office for good. _Hmp, he must be surprised right now._

Now to find Hino. Was that Room II-B? I passed by some classrooms, going looking for her. A certain strawberry scent suddenly caught my attention. _Wait, this smell is familiar.. _I looked behind and accidentally bumped into someone with the sweet aroma growing stronger. _Red hair in front of me..Hino. _I unconsciously stared at her because of the smell's distraction. Her apologetic tone reminded me that I was still in her presence.

"_Itai…." _she rubbed her forehead while getting up.

"_Gomen gomen._" She apologized still with her head down. I helped her up in delay and guiltily gave myself a mental slap.

Those brown eyes set upon mine with surprise. "Ah so it was you Tsukimori-kun!" she shouted. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going. _Daijobu desu ka?"_.

I nodded in response. "_Nandemonai._ I should be the one apologizing." I brushed some dirt on her uniform with my left hand on her shoulder. Aware to my undoing again, I cringed backwards giving the both of us space. _Damn, if it wasn't for that intoxicating strawberry smell that made me do this, _I cursed.

"Where are you off to anyway? You seem to be lost." She tittered while smiling faintly at me.

"Kanazawa is asking for you." I replied.

"_Sou._ Thanks for coming by to tell that." she responded.

"I'll get going now." I bowed , heading back to my classroom.

_I have to be more careful next time If I get to close to her by then _I warned myself with my palm on my forehead.

_**Kahoko POV**_

I couldn't control myself blushing since Tsukimori held me on the shoulder like that.

"Kaho-chan, you seem sick." Nao asked.

"I'm alright. It's just kinda warm I guess.." I answered covering up the real reason for it.

Nao and Mio went home ahead since I told them I'd have to meet with Sensei. I entered his office wondering why he had a puzzled office.

"Ne sensei. You called for me right?"

"Ha? Ah yes yes, sorry for spacing out like that. I just couldn't get over Tsukimori's reaction awhile back." He explained brusquely.

_Tsukimori's reaction? Now I'm more curious. _

"Anyway, I called you here because you have an assignment." he said while lighting a cigarette.

"Assignment? Will I be playing the violin?" I asked with an indication of anticipation.

"Yes, with Tsukmori that is. I have previously told him of this matter and he seemed to be fine with it."

_It would be great playing with Tsukimori-kun…_I thought opportunely. But..

_**Normal POV**_

"Sensei, I think I'm not ready enough to play for the School Festival's highlight.." Kaho answered meekly.

Kanazawa raised an eye brow that meant _" I don't think so". _ "Nonsense!" the music director bellowed while laughing silently.

"You have been participating for the school concours and I heard from Amou that you've attended summer training lessons with your violin." he explained. "That's why I don't think that you're not prepared enough to play this festival." His face now suddenly turned into a serious look.

Kaho just had to sigh and stare oblivious by her teacher's instructions.

Kanazawa exhaled, " Hino.. you have to open up and start building your confidence. Don't treat yourself as substandard if I involve Tsukimori in this task. Where was that Hino I knew who boldly played on stage even with no shoes? The one who painfully mustered her courage despite her strings getting broken during her performance back then?".

Hino remained looking down while answering, "…. It's not that I'm lacking confidence or that I'm clumsy for declining to play.." Hino blushed. Kanazawa noticed her cheeks shaded in red and somehow suspected that Tsukimori was behind her hesitance to play.

Kanazawa smirked, "Hino" he said.

"Answer me directly, does Tsukimori intimidate you?" he asked so blunt.

"Ne! Well at first he did… but I am used to it now .I mean he intimidates me in a good way, and if not for him I might have discontinued playing violin if he hadn't confronted me back then. " she stated innocently. " _Demo_ sensei .. truth is, I don't want him to feel bothered because of the whole violin romance rumor. I feel that he gets irked every time the rumor is directed to us, especially when we play. " Hino pouted.

"Ah _sou, _ I understand then. What a kind person you really are Hino. Worrying about others' petty discomforts." he answered without thinking. Hino was miffed with him saying _petty. _Hino clarified, "I believe it's not _petty _at all sensei." she retorted. Her voice began to rise, "If one has to play music, they should at least be able to concentrate and focus on their music and not for the sake of playing per se. Since you decided to pair me up with Tsukimori-kun in the first place, you might find it petty but I don't. He is my partner and we have to look out for each other most especially for this big task you've assigned us to. ", she finished while abruptly moving away from her seat. Kanazawa was taken aback with him flinching by his office chair.

Hino surprised from her sudden outburst blushed once again and bowed immediately, " _Sumimasen deshita _Sensei! I'm sorry, I was carried away.." running out of reasons to explain she quickly left for the door.

Kanazawa remained surprised and exhaled, "I really don't get that girl.." he murmured.

_Gah! That was so embarrassing.. This isn't good, he must be thinking I like Tsukimori for defending myself back then.. _she mused while shaking off the humiliation in her mind.

*Sigh* I do hope this will turn out well.. she prayed.


End file.
